


Кларис

by pollyamory



Series: цикл "Подари мне гору с пещерой внутри" [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyamory/pseuds/pollyamory
Summary: Олег говорит: «Его имя Наполеон Соло. Это тебе не типичный американский шпион. Он вступил в ряды американской армии в 18 лет, и его послали воевать в Европу. После поражения Гитлера он остался на оккупированной территории. Это тогда он обнаружил, какие огромные прибыли можно сделать на послевоенёном чёрном рынке, и начал воровать ценные произведения искусства и антиквариат. Он самостоятельно изучил несколько языков и стал экспертом в истории искусства. Его криминальный талант стал широко известен по всей Европе. Полиция четырёх стран создала специальную оперативную группу с единственной целью — привлечь его к ответственности. И потом им невероятно повезло».И не говорит только одного: Наполеона сдала возлюбленная.





	Кларис

**Author's Note:**

> Как известно, в одном из интервью Кавилл приоткрыл завесу тайны над тем, как же всё-таки «специальной группе четырёх стран» удалось поймать Наполеона Соло и предать суду. Его сдала бывшая девушка.  
> Это кусочек из большого макси, которому пока не предстоит выйти «из стола», поэтому я решила начать выкладывать его драбблами или миниками в качестве цикла. Драбблы можно рассматривать как самостоятельные произведения, они подогнаны и потом могут быть чуть изменены.

Кларис.

  
Наполеону было девятнадцать, когда он впервые встретил её в Альпах.  
Это произошло в маленьком отеле в горах, в основном заполненном респектабельными лыжниками. Только увидев Кларис, Наполеон сразу понял, зачем она здесь.  
Они встретились в гостиничном коридоре, лифт застрял между этажами, и двери звонко стучали колокольчиком, открываясь и сходясь вновь. Лис увидел лисицу, и с тех пор они выманили из норы не одного зверька в драгоценной шкурке.  
Он так и не узнал, сколько точно лет было Кларис (однажды раскопал её прошлое, и она смеялась так долго, что опрокинулась на постели на спину. По покрывалу рассыпались тёмные кудри). Она была ему ровней во всём.  
А уезжая из Швейцарии, вместо украденного графского колье оставила в его тайнике записку на обратной стороне конфетного фантика. Предложила встретиться через полгода в Нью-Йорке. Наполеон пришёл на встречу, и колье из розового золота с россыпью бриллиантов весом более чем шесть с половиной карат, было застёгнуто под её тонкой шеей вместе с католическим крестиком. Она сказала:  
— Продолжай воровать картины, Напо. Драгоценности оставь мне.  
Уезжая из Нью-Йорка, Наполеон сдал её связь с хозяином хозяйке, у которой она работала сиделкой. Кларис клялась ему, что господин Син никогда не касался её своими мелкими ручками, и Наполеон решил ей верить.  
Кларис нашла его в Дании, когда он почти провернул крупную аферу с ван Мегереном, и помогла обмануть подельников. Наполеона с ума сводили две симметричные родинки на её щиколотках. После того, что они сделали в Калифорнии, им даже дали прозвище «версальцы с 40-й улицы», но они благоразумно предпочли его похоронить.  
У Кларис были карие глаза и каштановые волосы; он любил то, как она не хотела с ним разговаривать и лежала на кровати, путая шнурки его выходных туфель. Кларис нравились его скулы и его кудри, она называла его своим Меркурием. Богом всех воров. Ему было двадцать три, он уже не носил кудри открыто, зачёсывал их и сам немного окреп; она раздевала его и целовала мужественную линию челюсти.  
Кларис не пришлось наблюдать, как из майской розы с ирландских берегов Нью-Йорка Наполеон превратился в агента, играючи перескочившего две берлинские стены и сбросившего русского гэбиста на минное поле, не поведя и бровью.  
Наполеону было двадцать три, когда она сдала его ФБР со всеми настоящими данными и даже адресом матери в Адской кухне*.  
За что Кларис всегда ему нравилась, так это за открытость. Когда ей было грустно, она плакала, когда страшно — кричала. Она смеялась, когда было хорошо, и закатывала скандалы, если не было.  
Она вновь нашла его в Камбодже, куда направили А.Н. К. Л. осенью. Это был первый случай, когда она оказалась в стране с минимальным размером оплаты труда ниже 60 центов в час.  
Тогда выдался очень хороший день. Мальчишки на рынке напомнили Илье студенческие годы, и он всё рассказывал Наполеону и Габи, как ездил в Душанбе два лета подряд к своему однокурснику Вилену. Стояла такая жара, что они с Виленом и его отцом спали на бетонном козырьке над подъездом.  
Кларис поправляла на волосах вуаль, защищая кожу от палящего солнца, и стояла на балконе его номера призраком прошлого.  
— Ты сдала меня ФБР, — он как никогда ощущал себя терпеливым взрослым.  
— Когда ты подставил меня в Вене, мне два месяца пришлось тискаться с этим старым козлом, чтобы выбраться оттуда _живой!_  
У них была очень своеобразная манера флиртовать друг с другом.  
Потом, уже после того, как смешно ей быть тоже перестало, она разозлилась:  
— Кто она, Наполеон? Ты смеёшься надо мной. Думаешь, я тебя не знаю? Ты с ней не сможешь. Это та немка? Издеваешься. Она не потянет, наскучит тебе через год. Сколько вы уже вместе? С 63-го? Даю ещё полгода, любовь моя. И ты сбежишь с первой же шальной юбкой.  
Илья сегодня днём рассказал ему только начало истории своего первого «взрослого» загула в узбекистанской духоте и ждал на чай после того, как Габи заснёт. Наполеон смотрел в глаза женщины, которую в самом деле считал когда-то любовью всей своей жизни, и хотел услышать окончание курякинской байки.

***  
— Ну разумеется, — усмехнулся Илья. — У Наполеона Соло должна была быть большая история любви в прошлом. По-другому и быть не могло.  
Он фыркнул саркастически, даже горько, и отошёл перебрать карточки. Наполеон, стоявший тяжело нахмурившись в своей гротескной манере, взял его за руку, развернул к себе и прижался широким телом. Поцеловал. Он ничего не стал говорить Илье — да и что он мог сказать? — только обнимал и целовал его ласково.

  
Примечание:  
*Адская кухня — район Манхэттена, также известный как Клинтон. Границами района являются 34-я и 59-я улицы, 8-я авеню и река Гудзон. Своё название район получил из-за высокого уровня преступности, делавшей Адскую кухню одним из криминальных центров Нью-Йорка с середины 1800-х до конца 1980-х годов. Название района Адская кухня впервые появилось в The New York Times в 1881 году, с 1960-х официальные власти стали называть район Клинтон, хотя прежнее название-прозвище всё ещё более распространено.


End file.
